In Which America Had Too Much Sugar
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Third story in my In Which America... series. Warning: Full of crack! America has too much sugar and England has to deal with him. WARNING AGAIN RANDOMNESS SHIEILDING GLASSES MUST BE WORN AT ALL TIMES WHEN READING THIS FIC! Rated T for bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright well…randomness shielding glasses should be worn when reading this fic.**

**Warning: In this fic America is extremely hyped up on sugar, he will be putting no spaces in between his words in his sentences except when he is singing…yes that's right he'll be singing to poor England…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Happy Song or America Fuck Yeah song**

TWOSHOT

Alfred knew what effects sugar had on him…

So why in god's name did he continue to eat really sugary foods?

This was all Arthur Kirkland could ask himself as he walked home with the overly hyperactive sugared up American. Alfred was talking at about a thousand miles per hour and bouncing up and down.

"," Alfred didn't even have the time to put spaces in between his words. "Ithinktheygavemeasugarrush!"

Luckily from many years of experience with this before Arthur knew exactly what Alfred was saying.

"This is why I rarely gave you sweets as a child," Arthur rolled his eyes as he took Alfred's key and unlocked the door to Alfred's house. "You were always too hyperactive afterwards I couldn't even get you to bed!"

"," America shouted at the top of his lungs. "IMMASINGOK?"

"Wha…" Arthur asked.

"I am really special cuz there's only one of me," Alfred sang really loudly at the top of his lungs. "Look at my smile I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me, when I'm sad and lonely I like to sing this song, it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long oh oh oh…"

"America," Arthur pointed to him. "Are you…ok?"

"I'm so happy I can barely breathe," Alfred sang and jumped around on his furniture. "Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens baby teeth…"

"America," Arthur said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Watch out all you mothers I'm happy it's hard core," Alfred screamed pretty much as he ran out his door into his yard. "Happy as a coupon for a twenty dollar whore Hahahahah!"

Arthur ran out and pulled him inside. Alfred broke free though and danced throughout his house.

"I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me," Alfred sang. "Happy good, anger bad that's my philosophy!"

Arthur grabbed Alfred from behind and dragged him over to the couch where he held a tight grip on him until he started kicking Arthur's ankles.

"I can't do this man," Alfred exclaimed. "I'm not happy!"

Arthur just rolled his eyes and held on tighter.

"I am really special cuz there's only one of me," Alfred sang right in Arthur's ear. "Look at my smile I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me, these are my love handles and this is my spout, but if you tip me over then mama says knock you out!"

He then elbowed Arthur in the ribs until he let him go.

He sprang up in front of Arthur and continued his song.

"I am special I am happy," Alfred sang. "I am gonna heave!"

Arthur gave him the weirdest look anyone could give mankind.

"Welcome to my happy world," Alfred sang really loudly and pointed at Arthur. "Now get your shit and leave!

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur asked sternly.

"I am happy I am good I'm," Alfred sang and then ran off. "I'm outta here…screw you!"

Arthur groaned and then ran after the hyper American as he tore down the hall to his bedroom.

**Read and Review**

**This is only part 1… o.O**


	2. Chapter 2

TWOSHOT

"America," Arthur came into Alfred's room and opened the door slightly but he still couldn't see in the room. "Are you calm yet?"

"America," he heard him singing. "America…"

"Wha?" Arthur asked himself again as he pushed his ear close to the door.

"AMERICA," Alfred burst out of his room with a sheet over his shoulders to represent a cape, he had pushed Arthur to the ground in the process. "FUCK YEAH, COMING AGAIN TO SAVE THE MOTHER FUCKING DAY YEAH!"

"I can't believe it," Arthur rubbed his head and stood up. "The boy's gone bloody bonkers?"

"AMERICA FUCK YEAH FREEDOM IS THE ONLY WAY YEAH," Alfred sang really loudly as he pointed one finger to the sky and pretended to fly around the house. "TERRORISTS YOUR GAME IS THROUGH CUZ NOW YOU HAVE TO ANSWER TO…AMERICA FUCK YEAH!"

All Arthur could bring himself to do was just stare with a blank, concerned look on his face.

"SO LICK MY BUTT AND SUCK ON MY BALLS," Alfred sang really loudly. "AMERICA FUCK YEAH, WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN WE COME FOR YOU YEAH, IT'S THE DREAM THAT WE ALL SHARE IT'S THE HOPE FOR TOMORROW…"

"America," Arthur raised a finger. "You…are not right."

"FUCK YEAH," Alfred danced in front of Arthur and named all the things he could think of in America really fast. "MCDONALDS FUCK YEAH, WAL-MART FUCK YEAH, THE GAP FUCK YEAH, BASEBALL FUCK YEAH, NFL FUCK YEAH, ROCK N ROLL FUCK YEAH, THE INTERNET FUCK YEAH, SLAVERY FUCK YEAH!"

"America," Arthur said. "Is there any chance you can calm down soon for my sake, your sake and the neighbor's sake?"

"STARBUCKS FUCK YEAH," Alfred pretty much was scream singing now. "DISNEY WORLD FUCK YEAH, PORNO FUCK YEAH, VALIUM FUCK YEAH, REEBOKS FUCK YEAH, FAKE TITS FUCK YEAH, SUSHI FUCK YEAH, TACO BELL FUCK YEAH, RODEOS FUCK YEAH, BED BATH AND BEYOND FUCK YEAH!"

"I'll take that as a no…" Arthur sighed.

Alfred ran into his living room this time and fell down flat on his back on his couch but still managed to yell at the top of his lungs. He held up one finger as he sang.

"LIBERTY FUCK YEAH," Alfred sang. "WHITE SLIPS FUCK YEAH, THE ALAMO FUCK YEAH, BAND-AIDS FUCK YEAH, LAS VEGAS FUCK YEAH, CHRISTMAS FUCK YEAH, IMMIGRANTS FUCK YEAH, POPEYE FUCK YEAH, DEMOCRATS FUCK YEAH, REPUBLICANS FUCK YEAH!"

Alfred then stopped singing and breathed heavily on the couch from all the that excessive yelling, all Arthur did…was sit down next to him.

88888888

Many hours later…

"Bleh," Alfred clutched his stomach. "I feel sick Britain dude…"

"Well I told you not to eat all that ice cream at the parlor," Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know what sugar does to you..."

**Read and Review**

**Videos these were based around: America's Happy Song APH by SayaTakagi and America Fuck Yeah. /happy birthday America! By Vivian**


End file.
